New Life
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Tamora and Felix are planning a new life together. Yet an old flame of Felix's returns. Will this story have a happy ending or is Felix and Tamora's new life together end forever? Find out and please review sequel to starting over
1. A Big Decision

Disclaimer: I do not any Wreck-It Ralph Characters

New Life

Chapter 1: A Big Decision

On a bright sunny day in a small town known as Niceland, on the clear road drove a blue pickup truck. A man about five feet tall with brown hair and blue eyes hopped out of the truck. The man wore a white t-shirt with blue jeans, a brown tool belt, and brown boots. On his head was a small blue ball cap. He smiled at the building in front of him. The Fix-It Ranch, a local restaurant that was the main attraction in Niceland. "Let's get to work," said the man. He unlocked the door and stepped into the restaurant, his smile only increased with each step.

A bar was on the far right with a stage in the center full of instruments from a piano to guitars. Little booths were along the edge giving more room for people who wanted to dance. Lastly the kitchen was on the far left giving room to a hallway where his office was. Just as he was about to set things up two figures came walking in the store. One was a burly man in his 60's, no hair but a small gray beard with green eyes, and rough, dark skin. The callous were clearly visible on the man's hands. He wore a black shirt with deep blue jeans and boots. His companion was a woman in her late 50's with long brown hair and hazel eyes. Her body was plump with a kind smile. She wore a light buttoned up blouse with blue jeans and shoes.

"Hey Felix, you are here early," the burly man said.

"As usual, dear," said the woman.

"Hey Uncle Jim, Aunt Scarlett," Felix said as he was checking the stage to make sure the instruments were in order. "Have you guys seen Kelly or Bobby yet?" he asked.

"Oh they will be here," Uncle Jim said as he began stocking up the alcohol.

"Let me get the kitchen ready," Aunt Scarlett said putting her apron on and heading into the kitchen. Her husband whistling at her every step she took.

"Hot Mama," he whistled grinning like the devil.

"Oh you," Scarlett said blushing a deep red before going into the kitchen. Just then two women appeared one was at least 26 years old with short brown hair with bangs neatly above her hazel eyes. Her bangs were held back by a butterfly complexion and her complexion was pale. The girl looked about five foot two with a slender figure but had a small belly. Her outfit was a white shirt with a black skirt that went past her knees and wore brown sandals. The other woman was an older version of the younger woman with white hair and green eyes. She wore a white shirt but had on a pair of jeans and sensible brown shoes.

"Hey Megan, hi Mom," Felix said looking at his sister and mother.

"Hey Felix sorry I am late Kurt will be here in about ten minutes he had to drop Anna out the sitters," Megan said heading into the kitchen.

"Bobby and Kelly will be here soon," Felix's mom said getting the booths cleaned up for the day. Sure enough two figures came in one was a man a year younger than Felix about six foot with dark black hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue buttoned up shirt with black jeans and boots. The girl had a surfer's body with long reddish blonde hair and hazel eyes. She wore a red tank top with blue jeans and high heeled boots.

"Oh Bobby, Kelly so good you could join us. Head to the stage and do a sound check," Felix said gently.

"You got it cuz," Kelly said smirking.

"On it Big Bro," Bobby said flashing an award winning smile.

"Hey everybody," called a giant of a man. He was seven foot with shaggy brown hair, a muscular build, with massive hands and deep brown eyes. His outfit was a blue shirt and red overalls with black boots.

"Hey son," Jim said as the giant put a chef's hat on his head and a white apron.

"Hey Ralph start getting the ingredients ready," Felix said checking the lighting for any flicker.

"You got it Felix," Ralph said and then another man came in the room. He was a tall fellow average size yet, not much muscle with jet black hair and green eyes. He wore a similar outfit to Bobby's as he headed to where Bobby and Kelly were and began to practice.

"Hi, honey," Megan said coming out of the kitchen giving Jim some glasses.

"Hey sweetie, I dropped Anna off at the babysitters" Kurt said. Megan nodded as she helped her mom and Ralph prepare the food.

Felix headed into his office to go over the costs and see what he needed to order for the restaurant. It had been a crazy year but also the best year ever. Running two businesses was not easy but he had his family to help him. His father and Uncle helped build the Fix-It Fixing Company and the rest of his family built the Fix-It Ranch from the ground up. A true accomplishment but the biggest came in his girlfriend Tamora Calhoun. They met a year ago and after three months of dating they moved in together and their love was still growing strong. He never felt so happy before in his life, for she completed him in every way possible.

"Okay, time to get to work," Felix said after checking everything and began to tell the others the restaurant would be opening soon. Just then he was picked up by the scruff of his shirt and pinned to the wall.

"Hey pint sized," whispered a seductive voice. He looked at the face and it belonged to a woman the same age as him maybe a year younger. She had short blonde hair with icy blue eyes, and a light peach complexion. Now she had an hourglass figure yet her body was built for she had a little muscle. Six foot and wore a black t-shirt with dark black jeans and boots.

"Hey Tamora," Felix whispered back. She smiled at him and leaned closer to his ear.

"I didn't get my good morning kiss today," she whispered her voice sending chills down his spine.

"Um sorry honey, I had to get to work," Felix said blushing a deep red. Only Tamora could make him feel this way.

"Yeah I know I just got here too," she whispered in his ear. Tamora was the bouncer of the restaurant for she had military experience and at the time needed a job and Felix along with his family were more than happy to help her out. "Well since I didn't my kiss at the house I will get it here," she purred. Before Felix could say anything her lips covered his and he eased in. He gently cupped her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Go Felix, yeah you the man!" Bobby cheered. He had come in to tell Felix that the sink was leaking when he walked in on his brother and his girlfriend.

"Bobby!" Felix yelled letting go of Tamora and landing on his feet. "Wh-what did you want?" he asked fixing his shirt.

"The kitchen sink is leaking again," Bobby said smirking like the devil.

"I am on my way," Felix told him.

"Sure you are," Bobby said winking at Tamora and laughing quietly as he headed back to the stage.

"Now where were we?" Tamora asked taking Felix's hat and slapping it on her head as she wrapped her arms around him again.

"Tammy, we have to get to work," Felix said.

"Ah okay pint size but after work," Tamora whispered and Felix lit up like a match when he felt her hand on his backside squeezing it lightly. She chuckled at his cute expression and gave him back his hat before she kissed him on the cheek. Then with a devil smirk walked back to the stage her hips swaying with every step she took.

"Wow," Felix said finally letting out a breath. He went back to his office and pulled out a black box with a simple gold ring in it. "Yeah Tamora, tonight is the night," Felix said smiling. With a small smile he put the box away and headed back to the main part of the restaurant. Felix couldn't wait for tonight to come for tonight he would ask Tamora to be his wife.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	2. Popping the Question

Chapter 2: Popping the Question

The restaurant opened like it did as people came in and sat down. Grown men walked over to the bar and sat on the stools ordering from Uncle Jim. While Ralph was in the kitchen cooking up a storm as Megan was rushing to give the people their order. While Aunt Scarlett and Jane, Felix, Bobby, and Megan's mother was either doing dishes or helping Ralph cook the food. Kurt was wiping off tables and setting people down and Kelly and Bobby were performing on stage. Tamora was near the stage keeping an eagle eye one everyone and everything. Felix was being a waiter and asking the people if he could get anyone anything and their eyes met.

Tamora winked at him and she tried to hide her smile as Felix blushed a deep red. Oh yeah she was happy being with Felix, for he always made her happy. She looked away and continued doing her job as the others continued doing theirs. "Ralph, I need two loaded burgers, one with French fries, the other with onion rings and two ice teas," Megan said coming in from the kitchen.

"Coming up NutMeg," Ralph said as he began making the burgers. Once Megan got the order she came out while Kelly and Bobby played a favorite song at the Fix-It Ranch.

_Well the well went dry and the cow did too__  
__And daddy didn't know what to do__  
__The banker came by the house one day__  
__He said he's gonna take the farm away__  
__Then mama came up with a plan__  
__My brother and me started up a band__  
__My sister put a sign on the roof__  
__And daddy bought a case of 90 proof_

_Bobby's voice filled the air as the crowd cheered and sang along. The girls swooned at him while Kelly playing the guitar danced in place causing some guys to whistle at her. Others just sang along with them enjoying the moment. _

_Now we call it the Cadillac Ranch__  
__They're parking cars in the old bean patch__  
__There's a bar in the barn and the place stays packed__  
__Till the cows come home at Cadillac Ranch_

_Now the only thing that we raise is cane__  
__You don't need the sun or rain__  
__Just neon lights and some ice cold beer__  
__Keeps everything green around here__  
__Mama takes the cash at the door__  
__My brother and me keep 'em out on the floor__  
__My sister sets them up at the bar__  
__And daddy kicks back with a big cigar_

_Bobby began high fiving the crowd; making them scream as he and Kelly finished the song._

_Now we call it the Cadillac Ranch__  
__They're parking cars in the old bean patch__  
__There's a bar in the barn and the place stays packed__  
__Till the cows come home at Cadillac Ranch_

_Well we gave all the cows away__  
__Now the only horns around here today__  
__Are the ones up on the grill__  
__Of a genuine '59 Coupe Deville_

_Now we call it the Cadillac Ranch__  
__They're parking cars in the old bean patch__  
__There's a bar in the barn and the place stays packed__  
__Till the cows come home at Cadillac Ranch_

_Now we call it the Cadillac Ranch__  
__They're parking cars in the old bean patch__  
__There's a bar in the barn and the place stays packed__  
__Till the cows come home at Cadillac Ranch_

The song ended as Bobby said to the crowd, "Alright folks we will take a little break and we will be back on. Don't forget to tip your waiter or waitress," he said winking and jumping off the stage. The day wore on and a tiny nine year old girl came in the restaurant looking around with a smile. She had black hair in pigtail with deep hazel eyes and caramel skin. Her clothes were a black t-shirt and green hoodie with blue jeans and white tennis shoes.

"Hi, Grandpa is Dad in the kitchen?" she asked Jim.

"He sure is Vanellope, sweetie," Jim said giving another customer so whiskey. Vanellope went in and spotted her dad, Ralph.

"Hi, Daddy," Vanellope said sitting on a vacant table.

"Hey Vanellope, honey how was school?" Ralph asked cutting up some vegetables.

"Good, I have a go cart race in two weeks," she said opening up her book bag to do her homework.

"What time?" Ralph asked.

"Saturday, noon at the park," she said.

"Alright," he said to her. Felix went back to his office and opened his drawer to see the ring he had for Tamora. Tonight had come and the restaurant would be closing soon but how could he ask his dream girl to marry him? Take her to dinner, maybe stay home and fix her a home cooked meal, go to the park? So, many ways but he wanted to do it the right way.

"Hey Felix, come on we have customers to make happy, what is the hold up?" Bobby asked coming in again to get his older brother. Felix had been acting weird all night. Every time Felix got near Tamora, he would shy away blushing like a love struck teenager and then sneak into his office.

"Uh I am coming Bobby," Felix said but was too slow to put the ring back. Once Bobby saw the velvet box he smiled like a man that won the lottery.

"Oh yeah, you are planning on asking Tamora to marry you! Wait till I tell everyone boy Mom is going to be so happy!" Bobby cried holding up his palm to high five Felix. Felix did so Bobby would simmer down.

"Easy bro, I don't know how to propose to her but tonight is the night I just want it to be a magical night," Felix said sadly.

"You have to sing the song and then after it ask Tamora to come up and then propose," Bobby said folding his arms.

"Do you really think; that will be the right way?" Felix asked.

"It is how Dad proposed to Mom when they were together. He was working at the state fair remember, and he had her come and sang that song then proposed," Bobby reminded him.

"You are right that was the most magical night for Mom always remembered it, okay find the lyrics tell Kelly and I will be ready," Felix said.

"You got it bro," Bobby said running off to get everything ready. Felix was nervous he hadn't performed since he was dating Mary. Yet, even he didn't sing _the _song for Mary. No he proposed at some fancy restaurant Mary loved so doing this will show Tamora how special she was to him.

"Okay Felix, let's do this," he said. He walked up to the stage as the crowd all looked at him. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he saw Uncle Jim give him a thumbs up and his aunt and mom looking at him with big smiles. Tamora was near the stage looking at him with wonder. Felix never performed before so this would be fun to hear.

"Ready when you are cuz," Kelly whispered.

"Yeah we got your back bro now let's do it," Bobby whispered. Felix nodded and the music played and while it did his eyes never left Tamora's.

_Girl, I been thinkin' 'bout us  
And you know I ain't good at this stuff  
But these feelings piling up won't give me no rest_

_This might come out a little crazy  
A little sideways, yeah, maybe  
I don't know how long it'll take me but I'll do my best_

At first his voice seemed shaky but once Tamora met his eyes all his fear and doubts faded as he sang the song for her.

_If you'll be my soft and sweet  
I'll be your strong and steady  
You'll be my glass of wine  
I'll be your shot of whiskey_

_You'd be my sunny day  
I'll be your shade tree  
You'll be my honeysuckle  
I'll be your honey bee_

The crowd all cheered as they sang along and Tamora began to blush as Felix smiled warmly at her. Her heart began to melt as Felix's deep voice captured her into the song.

_Yeah, that came out a little country  
But every word was right on the money  
And I got you smilin', honey, right back at me_

_Now hold on 'cause I ain't done  
There's more where that came from  
Well, you know I'm just havin' fun but seriously_

_If you'll be my Louisiana  
I'll be your Mississippi  
You'll be my little Loretta  
I'll be your Conway Twitty_

_You'll be my sugar, baby  
I'll be your sweet iced tea  
You'll be my honeysuckle  
I'll be your honey bee_

"Oh man this song takes me back," Jane said closing her eyes and remembering when she was younger and being proposed to Felix's father.

"Oh I think history will be repeating itself, Tamora hasn't looked away once," Scarlett whispered looking over at Tamora, who was still blushing.

_ Okay Felix let's finish the song and ask her and pray she says yes,_ Felix minded told him. He feared she would say no but he had to do it for she was worth everything to him. Tonight would be either the best or worst night of his life.

_Your kiss just said it all  
I'm glad we had this talk  
Nothin' left to do but fall in each other's arms_

_I could've said a, "I love you"  
Could've wrote you a line or two  
Baby, all I know to do is speak right from the heart_

_If you'll be my soft and sweet  
I'll be your strong and steady  
You'll be my glass of wine  
I'll be your shot of whiskey_

_You'll be my sunny day  
I'll be your shade tree  
You'll be my honeysuckle  
I'll be your honey bee_

_You'll be my Louisiana  
I'll be your Mississippi  
You'll be my little Loretta  
I'll be your Conway Twitty_

_You'll be my sugar, baby  
I'll be your sweet iced tea  
You'll be my honeysuckle  
I'll be your honey bee  
I'll be your honey bee_

Felix sang the last part with a smile on his face. Tamora smiled back and then the music ended as the crowd cheered. _Moment of truth Felix, _his mind told him as he stepped up to the microphone again. "Thank you ladies and gentlemen but if you all could kindly simmer down I would like to ask a very special lady of mine to come up here please, Tamora can you please come up here?" he asked. The crowd dispersed as all eyes were on her. _What are you up too Felix?_ She wondered but did as he asked and stepped onto the stage. Felix held out his hand for her to take and she stood before him and he heard his own heart beating.

He took the microphone and said, "Ladies and gentlemen this is Tamora Calhoun, my awesome girlfriend. Before she came into my life I had given up on love and focused only on my family and the business. Then she came and I was smiling more and more and laughter once again came out of my mouth. She completes me in so many ways and I can't imagine my life without her," Felix said holding Tamora's hand with his free hand. Tamora was fighting back tears but Felix was not making easy as the crowd cooed and awed at them. "That is why tonight I want to ask Tamora a very special question," Felix said and he let go of her hand and got down on one knee. Her eyes widened as the crowd fell silent where you literally could hear a pin drop. "Will you marry me?" he asked showing her the ring.

The crowd watched waiting for Tamora's answer. Tears fell from her face as she broke into a joyous smile. "Yes, yes I will marry you," she said as Felix slipped the ring on her finger. She seized him by the collar locking her lips with his as the crowd cheered and applauded them. Tonight was the best night of Felix's and Tamora's life.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. And thanks for Blake Shelton who sings Honey Bee I love that song.


	3. Planning a Party

Chapter 3: Planning a Party

The restaurant cleared out as Tamora kept looking down at her new engagement ring. _Tamora Fix-it, Mrs. Tamora Fix-It_, her mind kept saying. It did have a nice ring to it. "I am so happy for you," Megan said hugging Tamora.

"Thanks NutMeg," Tamora said happily.

"My little boy is getting married," Jane sniffed as she hugged Tamora. "I am glad he found a good woman, now you don't have to call me Mom but I insist you call me Jane at least after all we are family," Jane said firmly.

"Yes, ma'am, um I mean Mom," Tamora said. It sounded weird but she wanted to try calling Jane, Mom and it seemed to make her happy for Tamora saw tears of joy falling down the woman's face.

"Atta boy Felix, you found a great woman," Uncle Jim said patting him on the back.

"Welcome to the family Tamora," Kelly said smirking.

"So, when will you have the wedding?" Scarlett asked looking at them.

"Oh um well I was thinking maybe the spring," Felix said.

"Of what year bro?" Bobby asked smirking. Felix blushed as he glared at his brother.

"This year," Felix said firmly. Tamora rubbed his back and Felix wore a goofy grin.

"We will talk about it later tonight," she told them.

"We need to celebrate this occasion, let's throw you two a party," Jane said.

"Mom really you don't have too," Felix said.

"Oh hush boy I did the same thing for Megan and Kurt. And I can do it for you and Tamora," Jane said.

"We should have it here," Scarlett said.

"I can make a cake," Megan suggested.

"I want to make a speech," Bobby said grinning.

"I can make the food," Ralph said.

"I want to make a speech too," Vanellope said over the adults.

"We could have music," Kurt suggested.

"Can't have a party without drinks don't worry Jane non-alcoholic drinks I promise," Jim said softly.

"I will decorate," Kelly said.

"When should we have it?" asked Ralph.

"This weekend it will be perfect," Jane said.

"We should have it about six p.m.," Scarlett said.

"Yeah but we will have to close the restaurant early," Bobby reminded them.

"Oh a few hours early won't break us," Jane said.

"Really guys, this is not necessary," Felix said but no one heard him. Tamora couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Come on let them plan a party it could be fun," she whispered in his ear.

"Well okay if you don't mind," Felix said blushing again. He knew his mom would go overboard but knew it was useless to argue. Once his family had an idea not even an atomic bomb could stop it.

"Why don't you two love birds go on home," Jim said.

"Yeah we will make all the plans for you," Scarlett said ushering them out the door.

"Hey Felix, Tamora, what kind of cake do you want?" Megan asked before they were pushed out the door.

"Surprise us NutMeg," Tamora said smiling at her. Then they were out the door and walking to Felix's truck.

"Allow me honey," Felix said opening the door for her. She climbed in and unlocked his door for him. Felix couldn't help but smile. "This proves it," he said.

"Proves what?" she asked once he was inside the truck.

"My dad had this saying where a man always opens up a door for a lady and if she unlocks his car door for him that is a sign that she is a keeper," Felix said smiling at her. Tamora just kissed his cheek.

"Well I don't know about that but I plan on keeping you pint-size," Tamora purred.

"Why thank you kind ma'am," Felix said sweetly. Tamora just giggled as she pushed his hat over his face. He turned on the truck and they headed home. Felix used to live in a small apartment across from his mom's house. Not because he was afraid to be away from his mom but just in case she needed anything he was down the street and not five miles away. The sun went down as the stars came out. It was a beautiful night as a country song was playing gently on the radio. Tamora was nestling on Felix's arm still glancing at the ring. It seemed weird that she was wearing another wedding ring. The last time she did well she was with Brad Scott.

The memory of him still haunted her mind and now she was scared that since the first time she got engaged and planned to get married. Well her groom died and a small seed of fear nestled in her stomach. _What if something bad happened to Felix?_ Her mind wondered. She tightened her grip on him but not enough where he would be harmed. Tamora knew in her heart of hearts that she would never let anything bad happen to Felix. Not in a million years but still she was unlucky the first time when it came to getting married. Maybe the second time will be better. She hoped so for she was going to make sure it did.

As Tamora was in deep thought about marrying Felix, he was having some doubts too. When he first proposed to Mary, she was his whole world. He never saw another girl when it came to Mary. Yet, looking back on how everything went down. Felix remembered days where he would see Gene talking to Mary throughout high school making her laugh and she would smile at him. He didn't think anything of it for he trusted her. When their wedding day came and she left him it was like she literally ripped out his heart and crushed it. Mary said she needed a real man to take care of her and that she couldn't ever love a hick boy and might have said something about him being too short.

Felix gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter as he glanced at Tamora who to him seemed at peace. He was wondering if he would be good enough for her. She was an army girl and was engaged like him. Once she showed him a picture of Brad Scott and Felix couldn't compete. Brad was a tall, muscular man; that probably laughed in death's face. Felix was a short handy man that was afraid of ducks. Still Tamora said yes but he feared maybe one day she would see him as someone she doesn't want to marry and leave him like Mary did.

They pulled into their drive and Felix parked the car. "Honey we are here," he whispered to her. Tamora opened her eyes and smiled.

"Good because I am hungry," she said.

"I'll make dinner," Felix told her. He opened the door for her and they went in. Their house was a two bed room in case one of his relatives wanted to crash at their place. It was a dark blue paint with a light blue carpet. Yet, Tamora wanted a wooden floor for her kitchen and Felix happily gave it to her. The kitchen was a decent size for two people with a stove in the center, white counter tops with a black refrigerator and brown cabinets along the sides. Felix opened up the fridge and warmed up some leftover meatloaf he made yesterday. Two hands rested on his shoulders as a pair of lips reached his neck.

"What is wrong?" Tamora asked.

"What do you mean honey?" he asked.

"I saw you grip the steering wheel tighter than normal and you were frowning, so that tells me something is wrong," Tamora whispered in his ear. He didn't even try to hide his smile for he knew he never could hide anything from her. The microwave dinged and he made her a plate of meatloaf. Then they both sat on their couch.

"It is nothing just me being silly," Felix said.

"About what?" Tamora asked not dropping it.

"I am just nervous about planning another wedding. I love you Tamora, you make me so happy and I want to make you happy," Felix said looking up at her.

"Yet, you're afraid history will repeat itself?" Tamora asked eating her meatloaf.

"Something like that, I just don't want you to think that I am making you pay for her mistake," Felix said.

"Felix, I know you are scared heck, I am too," Tamora said. Part of her hated Mary, a woman she never met but in a weird way happy for if Mary didn't dump Felix then well she wouldn't have Felix in her life. "In some ways I am thankful Mary dumped you for that means I got to have you," Tamora said ruffling his hair. Felix blushed a bit as Tamora continued talking. "I know that sounds selfish but my fiancée died on me and I know I don't want history repeating itself" she said placing a protective arm around Felix.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to me Tammy, I promise," Felix said putting his empty plate down and hugging her.

"I know because I won't let anything bad happen to you," Tamora said kissing his lips. "Let's just not worry about Brad or Mary tonight, tonight let's just focus on us," she whispered undoing a button on his shirt.

"Yes ma'am," Felix said and kissed her back. The next morning Felix awoke in his bed with Tamora's arms wrapped around him. A smile was on her face and Felix knew that his past no longer mattered but his future with Tamora did, and he planned on making his future with Tamora a good one.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. Also a friend of mine told me about that saying so hopefully I said it right.


	4. Party Crasher

Chapter 4: Party Crasher

Well just as Felix figured his family especially his mom went all out and planned them a great party. It took about two weeks but soon enough the party was ready. Of course Felix and Tamora were not told for his mom wanted it to be a surprise. Felix was still nervous but wanted to give Tamora a good wedding. They were on the couch discussing ideas for the wedding. "Do you want it in a church?" he asked.

"Yes, I don't want it outside," Tamora said. Her wedding to Brad was outside and maybe that is where the bug was or it could have been during the rehearsal that was outside. She quickly shook her head not wanting that memory in her head. _You are with Felix and nothing bad will happen to him, absolutely nothing,_ her mind told her.

"Okay definitely in a church, now do you want it to be in the spring? I figured it would be better for it would be cooler and less hot," Felix said.

"Spring is a good idea, now I want you mom and aunt along with Megan and Kelly to be my bridesmaids. Your uncle and Ralph, along with Bobby and Kurt can be grooms men. Oh and Vanellope would make a cute flower girl.

"I agree now I know Ralph and Mom they would want to cook the food. Any food you want?" he asked writing it down.

"Well how about finger sandwiches, easy to make and not so messy," Tamora said.

"Good idea honey, and do you want the traditional wedding with black tuxes and white dresses?" Felix asked.

"Well I was thinking the brides maids could wear a light blue dress with sandals and have the grooms men wear a dark blue tux and you can wear the traditional black tux and I will wear a white dress," Tamora said.

"I am going to marry a very smart lady," Felix said kissing her cheek. She grinned and pushed him onto the cushion of the couch and lay on top of him. He blushed a deep red as she sent kisses along his neckline.

"And I am going to marry a very sweet man," she whispered in his ear. Before they could continue a knock was heard on their door. "Wonder who that is?" Tamora asked.

"I'll get it Tammy," Felix said rolling off the couch. He opened the door to see Bobby and Kelly smiling at him. "Oh no what happened last time you both showed up at my place you guys crashed Mom's car into a tree," he said growing nervous.

"Chill bro we didn't crash anything but Mom sent us to come fetch you and Tamora," Bobby said.

"So come on," Kelly said.

"Okay Tammy, it's Bobby and Kelly they want to take us somewhere," Felix called.

"I'll grab my coat," Tamora called. Soon she and Felix were being led into Bobby's car and Kelly was in the front seat with him. They drove straight to the restaurant and opened the door.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled as the lights came on.

"The surprise party forgot all about it," Felix whispered.

"Hence why they call it a surprise party," Tamora whispered back smiling at him.

"Were you guys surprised?" asked Vanellope coming up to them.

"You bet we were sweetie," Felix said hugging her. They were led to the head of the table as the party began. Ralph made fried chicken, mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, deviled eggs, hot dogs, his loaded burgers, and all sorts of other stuff. Megan made her carrot cake and devil's food cake. "Wow did you cook for the family Ralph or is an army coming too?" Felix asked Ralph.

"Hey my theory is you can never have enough food," Ralph chuckled.

"Alright let's dig in," Uncle Jim said as they all made plates. Soon everyone was digging in to their food and once Vanellope was done she stood up.

"If no one minds I would like to give my speech," she said.

"Go ahead Princess," Ralph said as Tamora and Felix smiled at her. Vanellope smiled at her family and began to speak.

"I know my family is different than most but I am happy being a Fix-it. My Uncle Felix maybe my cousin but I call him Uncle. He is always there to help me with anything and that is what we do. We help each other and are always there for you. Aunt Tamora, I know sometimes you felt alone but as long as you are with us you will never be alone. I learned that the second my dad adopted me. Welcome to the family," she said hugging Tamora. The once tough as nails Sargent began to shed tears as she hugged the small child.

"Thank you baby," Tamora sniffed.

"Okay my turn," Bobby said standing up. "I am not very good with words but if you all will bear with me. Felix is a cool older brother, no matter what trouble Kelly and I got into he always bailed us out. He is a good guy and Tamora, you made him so happy. I wanted to thank you personally for when dad died it seemed a light in Felix died too. In all honesty I didn't think we would ever see that light again but the second you walked in that spark was ignited. You saved my brother and I wanted to welcome you into the family," Bobby said as everyone raised their glasses.

"Hope you guys have many kids," Uncle Jim laughed as Aunt Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"Yes I want more grandkids," Jane insisted.

"Better get married soon," Kelly laughed.

"And get busy," Bobby said winking at them.

"Hush Bobby for once Tamora and I are married Mom will be after you," Felix told him. Bobby smiled nervously at that statement. Tamora held Felix's hand as everyone was enjoying the party.

"Oh man I definitely am marrying into the right family," Tamora said kissing Felix's lips. Everyone cheered as they continued eating and soon Kurt played some music. Then took Megan by the hand and twirled her around. Uncle Jim held Aunt Scarlett as Ralph danced with Vanellope.

"May I have this dance?" Felix asked Tamora.

"You may," she said and took his hand. A soft song was playing as he twirled her around the dance floor the two never felt so happy before.

A mile away a black car was racing towards the Fix-It Ranch. _He will take me back, I know he will. He never got over me, I am his first love and you never forget your first love, _thought a young woman. She smiled when the Fix-It Ranch pulled up. Soon she parked the car in the driveway and got out. Everyone was having fun but the door was locked. Still the woman had a key and it still fit. The lock clicked and she went in. "Nothing changes here," she said smiling.

Everyone was dancing they didn't notice the party crasher till the song was stopped and some footsteps were heard. "Pardon me hope I wasn't interrupting anything," said the woman. Felix froze as the voice reached his ears.

_No, it can't be just no way, _his mind told him. Yet, he was proven wrong for standing just a foot away from him was a ghost from his past.

She was a few inches taller than him with a curvy figure. Her hair was midnight black with sparkling blue eyes and a light peach complexion. The woman wore a purple dress that hugged her curves with purple high heeled boots. Her hair had grown and nestled upon her shoulders with a head band still keeping her bangs out of her eyes. It was Mary, Felix's ex-girlfriend and ex-fiancée. Mary was looking right at Felix wearing a devil's grin. "Hey sexy long time no see," she purred at Felix. All Felix could do was stare in disbelief.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review.


	5. Green Eyed Tamora

Chapter 5: Green Eyed Tamora

Felix was frozen in place. Mary his ex-fiancée was standing before him. "Mary," he said at last. Then it was Tamora's turn to freeze. Her gaze on the dark haired woman hardened. _So this is the woman who broke my Felix's heart, hmm thought she would be taller,_ she thought to herself. Mary was only maybe two inches taller than Felix but had a curvy figure. Mary smiled at Felix and the other Fix-It's were dead silent. No one knew what to say or do in this situation.

"Hey Felix, I missed you," Mary said walking up to him.

_Why is she here? What does she want?_ Felix wondered still stunned to see her before him. He saw her walking to him but didn't move or say anything.

_Yes, Felix you will be mine again I knew you still loved me,_ Mary thought happily. Tamora's eyes narrowed as she saw Mary walking to Felix.

_What does she think she is going to do?_ Tamora wondered as she was trying to keep calm. Her heart went all the way up to her throat when she saw Mary place her hands on Felix's shoulders. _Oh hell no_, Tamora's mind screamed. Yet, before Tamora could form a fist and even before Mary could pucker up her lips. Felix placed his hands on Mary's and removed them from his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" he asked finally regaining what was going on.

"I am trying to kiss you silly," Mary giggled.

"And why would you do that?" Felix asked as politely as he could. Mary was taken aback by this Felix wasn't supposed to say that. He was supposed to kiss her and say how happy he was to have her back.

"Because I love you and you love me," Mary said unsure has to what was going on.

"What about Gene?" Felix asked.

"Old news he only cared about politics not me. I made a mistake Felix choosing him over you. I was a stupid little girl who didn't know when she had a good thing. Please take me back I love you not Gene," Mary said as sweetly as she could.

Tamora's heart was breaking. Felix wouldn't choose Mary would he? She was about to open her mouth when Felix spoke again. "I am sorry Mary but I don't love you anymore. I am very sorry you and Gene didn't work out but I appreciate it if you would leave. This is a family celebration for me and my new fiancée Tamora Calhoun," Felix said holding Tamora's hand. Mary's eyes widened when she heard Felix say the word fiancée. That was when she first saw Tamora, a six foot blonde with icy blue eyes.

"Wait a minute; you are going to marry her?" Mary asked.

"Yes, I am," Felix said happily.

"How long have you two known each other?" Mary asked.

"A year," Tamora said tightening her grip on Felix's hand but not hard enough to harm him.

"That will never work, you know you still want me Felix," Mary said smirking.

"The only thing I want is for you to leave," Felix said.

His words stung Mary but she would have her revenge no one scorns her. "Alright Felix I will leave," Mary said as she turned around.

"I want your key," Felix said holding out his hand. Mary just handed him the key and turned to Tamora.

"He doesn't love you, he is only trying to replace me which he can't," Mary said coldly. "So long Felix I would have made you happy good luck with your second choice," Mary said as she walked off got into her car and disappeared into the night. Once she was gone it was Ralph who spoke.

"Well I think we better clean up and head home," Ralph said.

"I second that idea," Megan said as Kurt was helping with putting the food away. Felix squeezed Tamora's hand and his look told her that they would talk later. He walked over to his mom and helped clear the table.

"Well that was completely awkward," Bobby whispered.

"Yeah Tamora showed true restraint I thought for sure she would deck Mary heck I was about to myself," Kelly admitted.

"How dare that two faced witch come back here," Scarlett whispered to her husband. All of them agreed that they were not happy to see Mary back at all and hoped she would stay gone. Once everything was cleaned up Felix and Tamora went home. She sat on the couch her mind still replaying the scene with Mary.

_He is trying to replace me with you. He still loves me and not you. Good luck with your second choice. _Mary's words rang in Tamora's head like an angry wasp. Tears fell from her face as her hands formed fists. She stood up and punched the wall forming a dent. How dare that two timing little witch come back here and think she could steal Felix from her. Tamora sank to her knees full of anger and sadness. She knew Felix would never choose Mary over her but this was to be a special moment for them. Then Mary waltz's in and ruins it.

"Tammy," Felix whispered gently. She looks up and sees him frowning at her. He slowly walks up to her and wraps his arms around her. He felt so angry that Mary had to come back. Even acted like nothing happened between them, that he was supposed to fall in her arms and leave Tamora, yeah right. "I am so sorry about Mary, she is wrong Tammy. I do love you and yes you may not have been my first love but I plan to make you my last. I don't want Mary, I want to marry you and have a life with you. Please don't think for one second I would ever leave you for her," Felix whispered gently kissing her cheek and rubbing her back. It pained him to think Tamora would doubt his love for her. He loved Tamora with his heart and soul and no woman especially Mary would take him from her.

"I thought you would leave, I mean she was your first love," Tamora sniffed. She knew what it was like to have a first love heck if Brad came walking in she had no idea what she would do. Well she knew she would still choose Felix for she loved him as well. "I wanted to punch her so bad," she admitted.

"I know I could tell by your eyes that look you were giving her was pure death," Felix said.

"I was afraid, I love you Felix I don't want to lose you," Tamora admitted holding him tighter.

"Hey that is not happening; we will have a great wedding and a great life. You are my future Tamora and you are the angel that captured my heart," Felix told her.

"You are such a love struck dork and I am no angel," Tamora laughed as she kissed his lips.

"As long as I am your dork I don't care and you will always be my angel," he whispered. She ran her fingers through his hair letting his love flow through her. He carried her to their bedroom and he held her all night. Mary's words faded from Tamora's mind for she knew Felix loved her and she loved him. They fell asleep for they had a big day and no matter what the future held they will face it together.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	6. New Life

Chapter 6: New Life

After Mary had left Bobby and Kelly along with Megan could tell there was tension between Felix and Tamora. Felix was still being affectionate but not pushing too many wedding questions on Tamora. She too was trying to be affectionate but whenever a female customer came in and Felix greeted her or asked her what she wanted to eat. Tamora's eyes would lock on her and Felix and she would give the girl a death glare. "This is all Mary's fault why did she have to come back?" Megan demanded as she washed the dishes. Only as she did her grip tightened and broke yet another plate.

"Easy NutMeg keep that up and we will run out of plates before dinner rush," Bobby said taking the broken plate from her.

"I am sorry Bobby it is just Felix was finally happy again and he and Tamora were finally going to have a new life together. Everything was fine and peaceful and then boom little Miss Home Wrecker shows up and now both Felix and Tamora are miserable. If I wasn't so gentle natured I would have given Mary a good punch to the face," Megan grumbled.

"Hell I would just pull her hair out," Kelly said while putting the plates that didn't get broken away.

"I can't believe I am saying this but violence won't solve anything," Bobby said gently. Both girls looked at him with shock for Bobby at times could be a real rough neck. To hear him even suggest a non-violent way to solve his problems was a tad shocking. "I know I am shocked too but Felix and Tamora need to know that they still love each other. Now how should we go about it?" Bobby asked scratching his head.

"Hmmm well some time alone would do them both some good," Megan said slowly calming down.

"Yeah a date would be good a nice quiet dinner maybe at the park and we can set it up and once they eat we can scram and let them be alone and clean up when they are done. It is full proof," Kelly said smiling.

"I like it," Bobby said grinning.

"So, do I," Megan agreed.

"Great Operation Date Night is a go let's do it this Friday for Friday is a slow night," Bobby said and they all agreed and began to plan a date for Felix and Tamora.

On Friday afternoon Felix was going over wedding ideas, so far Tamora and he had everything planned. Yet, he was still afraid that she was having second thoughts. He knew that when she first tried to get married. Well it didn't go very well for the groom died. Still Felix wanted to make sure that Tamora knew he loved her and her only. He was just as shocked to see Mary back but was happy with himself that he didn't fall for her tricks. "Oh Tammy in just a few months you will be my wife, I just hope you still want to be my wife," Felix said sadly.

"Hey bro, it is getting close to closing time and I want to take you somewhere," Bobby said.

"Bobby I really don't feel like going anywhere other than home," Felix said sadly.

"Oh come on please it will be fun," Bobby said.  
"Okay, where are we going?" Felix asked.

"First let's comb your hair a bit and wear your blue jacket yeah that is good," Bobby said.

"What are you doing?" Felix asked getting annoyed.

"Trust me, now wear this blindfold," Bobby said. Felix was about to protest but did it anyway and allowed Bobby to lead him to wherever they were going. He heard birds chirping and smelled flowers everywhere. Once the blind fold was lifted he was sitting in a wooden chair by the lake at the park. Two plates that had spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread and red wine along with peach pie were on the table. Before Felix could say a word Megan and Kelly showed up with Tamora who was blindfolded like he had been. They sat Tamora down and took off the blindfold and once Tamora opened her eyes, she saw Felix.

"Well we will let you two be alone, call us when you need us to clean up," Megan said and the trio scampered off.

"I see Bobby talked you here like Megan and Kelly did to me," Tamora said.

"I guess so," Felix said blushing.

Then they both blushed and said at once "We need to talk".

"You go first," Felix said.

"No you," Tamora said. Then she saw that look in Felix's eyes and began to talk. "If I have been acting weird it is not because I don't want to marry you," she said.

"Was it because of Mary? If yes you don't have to worry I am not leaving you for her I love you and I want to marry you," Felix said.

"It's not just her, a few nights ago I was dreaming that I was getting married to you only you died like Brad did and I was scared history would repeat itself," Tamora said sadly. She gripped Felix's hand as she looked at him with a serious face. "I can't lose you Felix, I just can't" she said.

"Oh Tammy," Felix said getting up and hugging her. "I am just as scared but I can't promise what the future holds only to tell you that I love you and I want to spend the rest of life with you. We don't have to get married if you don't want to I just want to share my life with you. I can still call you my wife we don't need a ring or a piece of paper to say we love each other," Felix said.

"Thanks Felix, but I do want to marry you and I want to share my life with you, but I am scared too," Tamora said hugging him.

"Then let's be scared together and face our future together," Felix whispered.

"Sounds like a good idea," Tamora said smiling.

Soon the wedding came and Felix stood at the alter nervous but excited. Ralph, Bobby, and Kurt were his groomsmen, and his mom was playing the piano. Vanellope came down the aisle in a pink dress scattering yellow daisies on the floor, as Megan, Kelly, and Aunt Scarlett dressed in blue dresses walked down the aisle. Then Felix looked at the most beautiful sight in the world. Uncle Jim in his tux was escorting Tamora wearing her old wedding dress down the aisle. She looked like an angel dressed in white and it made Felix's heart skip a beat. Soon she stood before him and the preacher asked them to say their vows.

"Felix, when I first came here I was all alone. I had no family or any friends just a broken heart and a desire to start a new life. Till I met you and your family, you took me in and treated me like I was a member of your family. Then soon you stole my heart with your kindness and gentle nature. I know we had some rocky pasts and I know we will probably have some rocky points in our future but I know that I love you and I want to share that future with you. With this ring I take you as my husband," Tamora said slipping the ring on his finger.

Megan shed a tear as Ralph was trying very hard not to cry. Kurt had to hold baby Ana for she was fussing. Yet all was calm again as Felix took Tamora's hand and said his vows. "Tamora, I know I am not a perfect guy. I had my heart broken and had to take a lot of responsibility for my family. When I first met you I was not looking for love. Yet I fell for you for your bravery, your courage and your beauty. You filled my heart with the love I always dreamed of and hoped I would get. You are right we have had rocky pasts but with you by my side I know I can accomplish anything. I love you Tamora and with this ring I take you as my wife," Felix said as he slipped the ring on her finger. Once they kissed the whole family cheered and Felix and Tamora both knew the future was uncertain. But one thing was certain they loved each other and would start their new life together as husband and wife.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story. Thanks to everyone who helped me make this story great and please review. Till next time.


End file.
